tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Morty Ingles
Morty Ingles was a puppet/monster in the episode "The Ventriloquist's Dummy". Early Life When he was child, Billy was present with his parents during a show of the ventriloquist Mr. Ingles and his puppet Morty. Impressed, the little boy visits the ventriloquist in the backstage for an autograph. He becomes very inspired to be like him, and announces that he also wants to become a ventriloquist when he grows up. Mr Ingles tells him that they can see each other again one day to give him some advice to begin his future career in the business. Later, the ventriloquist was aborded by a promiscuous showgirl before that a fire was declenched. Crime The same night, when returned to the house, at the time of going to sleep, Billy witnesses a curious fire ravaging the theater. Fifteen years later, a adult Billy and his own puppet Tim visits Mr. Ingles for to exauce the old promise. However, the old artist was become a cyclotimic and misanthropic man because his own carreer was finish. The fire where the showgirl was dead, made him lose the hand, covered by a bag, with which he livened up Morty. Billy persuad the old man to assist to his own puppet show for to have advice and encouragements from his idol. A little moved, the old man accept. Billy don't notice that Mr. Ingles speak with Morty like it was a real person. However, lacking of self confidence on stage, Billy gives a performance qualified mediocre by the public. At the bar, the old veteran refuse the advances from a promiscuous woman, advice Billy to abandon his career, since returnt to see the woman after to watch his lost hand. Disillusioned, the young man throws his puppet in a truck before to be alerted by the shouts of people. A woman with extracted throat is found dead in a car smelling the gasoline, implying a fire attempt. Billy reknows her like the woman who flirted with the old man in the bar, and thinks that Mr Ingle plausibly murdered her as the showgirl in the fire. Returning to visit the old man, Billy surprise him trying and prevent him to prick himself with a syringe, demand explication on the two murders evidenced by a same gazoline smell on the old man. Mr. Ingles pretend to be innocent in this affair and accuse Morty. Justifying that Morty had a mortal hatred for women because he was psychotic. Believing the old man to be schizoprenic, Billy search the box where is ordely Morty for to demonstrate that is was only a puppet. Billy don't see that the man hold a butcher's knife under his back and that the puppet had don't a head, only a mask and discover the macabre truth: Morty is the disformed siamese brother of Mr Ingle, localized in his allegedly lost hand. Morty was also a psychotic, evil and misogynist monster who had killed the two women Mr. Ingles loved and had provokate fire for to hide Morty, fearing to be exploited into Freak-Shoes around the world . Also the puppet show was the best solution. During fifteen years, the false ventriloquist had used drugs morphine for to tranquilize Morty who had bloody influence on him. Accidently, the visit of Billy had interrupt it. However, Billy persuad the old man to fight against his brother. Mr. Ingles cut his living hand. Ironically, Morty was don't dead, supernaturally lively and fast in spite of his small size and enjoyed his new autonomy by extracting the throat of his brother with his particularly sharpened jaw. Succeeding in capturing him, Billy tries to kill Morty with a chopper. But caught up by his ambition, he decides otherwise when Morty suggests him a pact for a puppet show under the promise that it's Billy who control him. Associate with Morty, his new puppet show was a success...until Morty remark a woman and change his pact by creating a painful fusion with Billy's hand under the eyes of a schocked and disgusted public. Behind the Scenes *Morty's story and the relationship with his brother was almost similar to The Ventriloquist and Scarface, recurring vilains in Batman Universe. *Billy called Morty an imbreed cabbage patch kid. Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Show and Circus Performers